ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Invasion of the Thing
is an American action-adventure sci-fi comedy video game based on various Cartoon Network franchises. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and Cartoon Network Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2019. Synopsis A mysterious being called "The Thing" has entered the Cartoon Network universe from its dimension and brainwashed several people that way it and its henchman can take over and eradicate everyone. When some characters find out about this, they decide to join together and fight them off. Characters Playable *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - three little girls who were accidentally by Professor Utomium. *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a little boy with a high IQ that has his very own laboratory in his house. *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai that was sent to the future by his arch nemesis, Aku. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by ) - a living skeleton that is a personification of death, but was forced to be best friends with Billy and Mandy. **'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a dumb little boy who is friends with Mandy. **'Mandy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a sinister little girl who is friends with Billy. *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - a human teen who usually heads out for an adventure. **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a shape-shifting dog who is best friends with Finn. *'Mordecai' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - a blue jay who works at Pops' Park, but usually slacks off. **'Rigby' (voiced by ) - a raccoon that is Mordecai's best friend who also works at Pops' park, and just like him, he usually slacks off. *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - a sasquatch and is the leader of his gang, he also has a love interest for Nessie. **'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - an alien species called a Sodiumina who is Bigfoot's best friend, but is the dumbest of his group. **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a plesiosaur and is the biggest of the group. She has a love interest for Bigfoot. **'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a moth-like creature and is the smartest of the group. **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a hairless canine and is the smallest of the group. *'Eric McEdderson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - a human teen who usually deals with the supernatural **'Claire the Ghost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a little ghost girl who is best friends with Eric. DLC *'Madison' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Ed' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Edd' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - TBD *'Eddy' (voiced by Tony Sampson) - TBD *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Christian J. Simon, respectively) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) - TBD Unplayable *'The Mayor of Townsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Dexter's Mom and Dad' (voiced by Kath Soucie and also by Jeff Bennett, respectively) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Scotsman's Daughters' (all also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Irwin' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Jeff the Spider' (voiced by Maxwell Atoms) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - TBD *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by Pendleton Ward) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (also voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (also voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBD *'Slob' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Flatwoods Monster' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Arica Monster' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'Kasai Rex' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Brandon and Brittney Hemperger' (also voiced by Mark Hamill and by Jessica DiCicco, respectively) - TBD **'Coco the Pug' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Michael Stedee' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Melissa' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD DLC Enemies *'The Thing's Servants' - creatures that are servants of the thing. They come in various forms and when possessing someone, they change how the person looks and acts, which the main characters call, "Thing Forms." They are the most common enemy and they appear in all stages. *'Insectoids' - insect-like creatures created by Professor Utonium in his "Thing form." They only appear in the City of Townsville stage. *'Reptilians' - reptile-like creaturese created by Professor Utonium in his "Thing form." Just like Insectoids, they only appear in the City of Townsville stage. DLC Bosses *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a professor who accidentally created the Powerpuff Girls. His "Thing Form" is a demon-like creature with head and skin texture of an insect and body and tail of a lizard. *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - Dexter's dumb older sister who usually messes around in his lab. Her "Thing Form" isn't really a physical change besides her black eyes and yellow pupils, but instead, a giant, yellow, transparent female figure forms and Dee Dee is in her heart and she controls her movements. *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - a man from a Scotland-like region who is an ally to Samurai Jack. His "Thing Form" is a giant, orange, hairy worm with arms, green eyes and sharp teeth. *'Fred Fredburger' (voiced by C.H. Greenblatt) - a baku with a very childish and random behavior. His "Thing Form" is himself, except he is larger, has tusks, grew 5 extra eyes and runs with 4 legs like a bull. *'BMO' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (also voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Jersey Devil' (also voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Emily McEdderson' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Thing' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - the main antagonist of the game. Serves as the semi-final boss in its normal form, but after you defeat it, it turns into its mega form, which soon makes it the final boss. DLC Gameplay Stages *'The City of Townsville' *'Genius Grove' *'The Future' *'Endsville' *'The Land of Ooo' *'The City' *'The Forest' *'Strangon, Ohio' *'The Thing's Dimension' DLC Attacks *'Punch' - available for all characters. *'Kick' - available for all characters. *'Spit' - available for Nessie and Alien. *'Snarl' - available for Nessie. *'Roar' - available for Bigfoot. *'Bite' - available for Nessie and Chupacabra. *'Booger Gun' - available for Billy. *'Fart' - available for Billy and Alien. *'Laser Vision' - available for Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. *'Chemical Splash' - available for Dexter. *'Sword Slash' - available for Samurai Jack and Finn the Human. *'Soul Reap' - available for the Grim Reaper. *'Ghost Shriek' - available for Claire the Ghost. *'Water Balloon Launcher' - available for Mordecai. *'Woopie Cushion Gun' - available for Rigby. *'Boiling Water Gun' - available for Eric. Combo Attacks *'Double Kaboom!' - available for all characters. *'Supernatural Force' - available for the Grim Reaper and Claire the Ghost. *'Canine Power' - available for Jake the Dog and Chupacabra. *'AI Beat-I' - available for Dexter and Mothman *'Chemical Reaction' - available for Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup and Dexter. *'Cold Heart' - available for Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup and Mandy. *'Grim Dash' - available for Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup and the Grim Reaper. *'Haunted Laser' - available for Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup and Claire the Ghost. *'Swifting Sword' - available for Samurai Jack and Mordecai. *'Double Sword Slash' - available for Samurai Jack and Finn the Human. *'Atomic Snot' - available for Dexter and Billy. *'Mega Fart' - available for Billy and Alien. *'Boy Samurai' - available for Samurai Jack and Eric. DLC There is several DLC levels and characters, and there are even two more stories. *More Rescues!? - This takes 2 days after the events of the original game, Madison and the other CN characters noticed that their friends are captured, so they team up with the heroes, who soon realize that they forgot to save other places from the servants that still roamed the areas, to save her friends. *(reserved for SpyroandLPSFan) Trivia * Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment